


Up to Something

by galleonpotion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galleonpotion96/pseuds/galleonpotion96
Summary: Draco was up to something. Harry was sure, and he was going to find it out and stop it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 95





	Up to Something

Harry was following Malfoy to the bathroom. He knew the blonde was up to something and he would figure it out and stop it immediately. Hermione said he was obsessed, but he was certain something was up. After months of strange things happening in school and Malfoy just being surprisingly absent the whole time something weird happened had to be it. Harry was sure Malfoy was doing something wicked. And he being the hero he was had to stop it. He was the only one who knew it. No one thought Malfoy was doing anything wrong. They all thought he was broken, somehow. Just because at dinner time the blonde just sat there at the Slytherin table. Staring at his plate and speaking to no one. It was all an act, so people wouldn’t notice. But Harry did. He noticed Malfoy’s trips to the bathroom. Every night. At midnight. When everyone was sleeping. And tonight Harry would stop him.

So Malfoy walked into the bathroom and went in a stall. Harry was right behind him, being careful not to be noticed. So Malfoy would be surprised enough to not react badly and Harry could be able to confront him. And Harry would. He was ready to crack the door open and confront Malfoy… Until he heard it.

“_Harry_.” – Malfoy moaned. He sounded like he was out of breath.

The dark skinned boy was in shock. Had Malfoy seen him? What the heck was he doing in there? Did he just say his name?

“_Yes. Please, Harry. Please_.” – The blonde was coming apart. He sounded like he was suffering. Why was he saying his name, though? Should he just walk in there? Harry didn’t know what to do. So he just stood there.

“_Ahhhh, yes, yes. Touch me, please. Yes, there. Right there. Right… ahhhh_.”

“What the fuck are you doing in there?”- Harry was completely, utterly confused, and in an impulse just kicked the door open and stared at Malfoy.

The blonde was on all fours, a finger in his hole and his other hand on his cock. When he saw Harry he lost balance and fell down on the floor, his face as red as Harry’s Gryffindor’s t-shirt.

“Malfoy...” – Green eyes stared at cold, shocked, grey ones.

“Get the fuck out of here!” – The blonde screamed, trying to put his pants back on.

“Were you…” - Harry moved just a little towards the blonde.

“Get lost, Potter!” – Draco managed to get up and was still closing his zipper.

“You said my name.” – The dark skinned boy said dumbly.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Potty, I know many Harrys. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” – He pushed past Harry, but when their shoulders bumped Harry grabbed his shirt, stopping him. “Lemme go.”

“Tell me what you were doing. Is this what you do every night?”

“Were you spying on me?”

“Answer my question!” – They were so close now; Harry could actually look at Malfoy. He was perfect. His smooth skin, still blushing, but anger rising up his eyes, his lips…

“Yes.” – He said sharply, as if defying Harry to ask anything else.

“Yes what, you prat?”

“Yes, that’s what I do every night, if you must know.”

“And what is it?”

“Are you really that dense, Potty?” – Harry tightened the grip on Draco’s shirt.

“You said my name, I wanna know why. What are you plotting here?”

“What am I…?” – He laughed. “I’m masturbating, Potter. I’m putting my finger up my ass while I fist my cock with my other hand.”

“Why…” – Harry couldn’t quite form coherent questions right bow. The grey eyes were becoming unberable to stare back at.

“Why am I masturbating? Because it feels good. Why at midnight? Well, I guess that one even you could figure out. Now let me go, you’ve bothered me enough tonight, you don’t even let me have this.”- He tried to push himself free.

“Why did you say my name? And don’t tell me it wasn’t my name.” – Green eyes had to look somewhere else now, his voice restrained. Draco’s lips started to move.

“Well, isn’t it obvious? When I stick my finger up my ass I think about your stupid face and I imagine myself getting fucked by your Golden cock.” – He tried to get away, again, but Harry just held him tightly, his face closer now. His breath on Draco’s lips, his forehead on Draco’s forehead.

“You hate me.”

“I do.”

“Then…”

“Just kiss me already.”

Draco didn’t wait for Harry to run away, he grabbed his face and pushed his lips to Potter’s. His mouth softer than he’d imagined. Harry’s hand tightened on his waist. Draco could feel his tongue now, it tasted good. The kiss deepened and Draco’s hands found its way to Harry’s hair and he moaned.

“Draco.”

The blonde took Harry hands and guided then to his butt and returned to Harry’s hair, pulling it.

“Touch me, please.” – He said between kissed.

Harry pushed Malfoy’s pants down again and grabbed his bare ass. His fingers finding its way down the blonde’s hole.

“Is this how you’ve imagined it?” – He caressed the entrance, now sucking the blonde’s neck.

“Ahhh… yes, please. Harry.”

“Yeah, babe, say my name again.”

“_Harry._”

“Yeah, good boy, _Draco_, be a good boy for me.”

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” – Draco kissed his way from Harry’s neck to his lips again; his tongue tasting Harry’s.

“My friends were right. I am obsessed. With everything you do. With you.”

“Fuck me.” – Draco pushed Harry’s pant down, went to his knees and it was the most arousing thing Harry’s ever experienced.

Malfoy sucked his cock with so much enthusiasm that Harry had to push him off, otherwise he was going to come too fast, he said.

“It’s okay, babe, I’ve got you.” – The blonde casted a silent spell and turned his back to Harry. “Come here.” – He said, and as Harry approached him, and embraced him from behind, Draco took his cock, gave it a few pumps, and guided it inside himself.

“Oh, sweet Merlin.” – Harry was falling apart. He grabbed Malfoy’s hips, so tight.

“Fuck me, Harry, fuck me. Yessss.” – Draco started moving and Harry couldn’t control his boy movements anymore, so they were moved together, faster, harder, _yes_!!!!

“I’m gonna come.”

“_Yes_!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh.”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh.”

Silence. Breathe.

“Merlin, that was…”

“Fantastic.”

“Yes.”

“We should…”

“Do this again?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
